


Rappin' with Cap a.k.a Nothing stays hidden forever (sadly)

by obsessivereader



Series: Assholes in love [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky finally gets to watch those PSAs, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Rappin' with Cap, ignores CACW, it goes about as badly for Steve as you'd expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader
Summary: “Jesus,” he wheezes, when Steve lands on him like a fucking elephant. “Steve.Steve.” He points at the title bar on the screen. “You made a public service announcement aboutsafety first?Have they met you?!”“Goddamit, Buck. Don’t watch it,” Steve whines, while plastered to his back like a leech.“I’m watchin’ it, Rogers. There’s no way I’m not watchin’ it. Plus you’ve got that hot little suit on. Shows off all your assets.” He reaches back with one hand and pats Steve’s… asset. “Now shut up. I wanna hear you lie through the skin of your teeth.”Steve mumbles something into Bucky’s back. It sounds a lot like: “Wait’ll you see the one about detention.”





	Rappin' with Cap a.k.a Nothing stays hidden forever (sadly)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrishArgh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful Trish, a generous soul who bid on me for the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico fundraiser. She wanted Bucky finally getting to watch the [“Rappin’ with Cap”](https://youtu.be/ohwJduwiAkk) PSAs, with a flashback to them getting together, brought on by Bucky watching the Patience video. Trish, I hope this works!
> 
> If any of you haven't seen the PSAs in question, I beg you, please, to watch them because they are solid gold.

There’s a soft buzz as Bucky’s StarkPad vibrates on the bedside table. He closes his book and picks up the tablet. It’s a message from Nat with a video file attached. _You’ll want to watch this._

He reads the name of the file. “Huh.” 

A smile creeps onto his face as he looks over at where Steve’s sitting up in bed, playing online Scrabble with total strangers. Those poor saps have no idea they’re playing with someone who has a photographic memory.

“Whassat, Buck?” Steve murmurs, as he taps his screen to make another move.

“Rappin’ with Cap,” Bucky says.

The complete and utter silence from the other side of the bed tells Bucky that he’s just struck gold.

Steve explodes into motion; lunging for Bucky’s tablet with serum-enhanced speed, his own tablet tossed to the floor with a clatter. Too bad Bucky’s speed is almost a match for Steve’s. Bucky yanks his tablet out of reach and tries to press play while using his metal arm to hold Steve off. 

Steve, that stubborn fuck, is so determined that Bucky has to plant his feet on Steve’s chest and lever him up in the air. Steve ends up hovering over Bucky like they’re playing a deadly serious game of aeroplane, both of them with arms stretched out as far as possible.

“Stop it,” Bucky pants out. “You want to explain to Stark how we broke another one of his supposedly indestructible tablets?”

“They’ve all seen it already,” Steve says, sounding very disgruntled. 

Well then, _of course_ he has to watch it. He cranes his neck around and finally manages to tap the screen. 

Peppy marching music comes on to the accompaniment of Steve saying “Fuck you very much, Buck.”

Steve makes one last, desperate lunge. Bucky bends his knees, then he pushes up hard and fast with his legs, launching Steve about a foot into the air. He uses those precious few seconds while Steve is airborne to flip onto his front and throw himself diagonally across the bed. 

“Jesus,” he wheezes, when Steve lands on him like a fucking elephant. “Steve. _Steve._ ” He points at the title bar on the screen. “You made a public service announcement about _safety first?_ Have they met you?!”

“Goddamit, Buck. Don’t watch it,” Steve whines, while plastered to his back like a leech.

“I’m watchin’ it, Rogers. There’s no way I’m not watchin’ it. Plus you’ve got that hot little suit on. Shows off all your assets.” He reaches back with one hand and pats Steve’s… asset. “Now shut up. I wanna hear you lie through the skin of your teeth.”

Steve mumbles something into Bucky’s back. It sounds a lot like: “Wait’ll you see the one about detention.”

๑ ๑ ๑ 

“What the fuck!” 

He flinches back, eyes assailed by a nightmare montage of raw minced beef, sausages, and various other food items. Thank god not all of them are the lurid red-pink of the meat that dominates the top left-hand corner of the screen. It’s so disgusting that he nearly misses the whole-body shot of Steve in his eyesore of a suit—which really says something about how horrifying the montage is.

“How did you—? You’re an artist, for fuck’s sake! How did you let this happen?”

Steve lifts his head up from where it’s tucked between Bucky’s shoulder blades and looks at the screen. A shudder runs through him. “Well they didn’t exactly tell me they were gonna do all that, Buck. They just asked me to read some stuff and that’s what I did—I read some stuff.” 

“Wait,” Bucky says. “What—Are those _zippers_ on your suit?” 

Steve makes a sound like a dying walrus and drops his head back down.

Bucky pauses the video and squints at the screen. 

They are. 

They are absolutely zippers. 

They are bright and shiny and perfectly designed to catch the light _and_ the eye of any enemy within a 200-yard radius. Assuming, of course, any of them had missed the eye-wateringly bright blue and red of the suit. 

No wonder Steve always distracted him whenever photos of the suit came up. That sneaky bastard had pretty much made sure the only time Bucky had seen Steve in it was in the dust-covered aftermath of a fight with fucking _aliens._

“What the fuck are they for, Steve? There’s no space to fit anything in there.” The zippers run down the skintight material over Steve’s thighs—those long, lean, muscled thighs that wrap around his hips so perfectly. 

Bucky’s jaw drops. “A _banana_. Tell me you tried to put a banana in th—Ow. Fuck. Did you just bite me?”

Steve bites him again. 

“Okay, yes. You bit me.” He presses play.

๑ ๑ ๑ 

_“‘So you got detention?’_ You, Steven Grant Rogers, lectured school kids on following _rules_? _”_

Steve groans, but Bucky can hear the amusement in his voice. 

“Colonel Phillips is rolling in his grave, Steve.”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Bucky’s about to tap play when Steve says, soft and piteous, “The first army rule I broke was for you, Buck.”

“Aw, babe, nice try.” He nudges Steve. “So remind me again, cos you know my memory ain’t what it used to be, exactly how many recruitment forms did you falsify?”

Indistinct grumbling is the only answer he gets. 

๑ ๑ ๑

“Do these people know you at all. _Patience._ Steve, you propositioned me as soon as you turned sixteen.”

Steve digs a finger into his kidney. 

“Ow.”

“For your information,” Steve says, sounding aggrieved, “I _was_ fucking patient. I was ready to proposition you when _you_ turned sixteen.”

“Huh.” He thinks about that for a bit. “Patience is for the weak. You should’ve done it.” He smirks. “I’m pretty sure I’d have said yes.”

Steve makes an exasperated sound, his breath warm against the skin between Bucky’s shoulder blades. “Asshole. You could’ve _said_ … I was terrified you were gonna sock me.”

And just like that, the memory slots back into place.

It’d been… winter? The room was cold, Steve’s nose red and dripping a bit. They sat side by side on the floor with their backs propped against Steve’s bed. Steve doodled in the margin of his textbook while Bucky tried to study for a history test the next day. 

A shiver wracked Steve’s thin frame, catching Bucky’s attention. He held out his right arm invitingly as he tried not to notice the vulnerable curve of Steve’s bent neck. “You wanna come closer?” He cleared his throat. “If you’re cold and all.”

Steve blinked surprised eyes at him. He was about to laugh it off and retract his offer when Steve nodded. His heart beat a little faster when Steve shifted till he was pressed up against Bucky’s side. Bucky dropped his arm around Steve’s shoulder and tried to remember how he used to touch Steve, back before he’d started noticing just how pink Steve’s lips were, and how brightly his eyes shone. 

Rough and kind of bracing, he thought to himself, so he gave Steve a little shake. That one stubborn lock of Steve’s fringe, the one he was always stroking out of the way, flopped down to cover part of one eye. 

Bucky’s stomach swooped at the sight. He tightened his fingers around his textbook to stop himself from pushing the shock of light gold hair back.

_You’re supposed to be studying, Barnes, not ogling your best friend._

He turned his attention back to his book with a quiet sigh. Not five minutes later, his attention had drifted back towards Steve. He’d stopped doodling, Bucky realised, and was just sitting there with his pencil gripped tightly in his hands. 

Before Bucky could ask what was wrong, Steve said, “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Tension crawled up Bucky’s spine. “Yes…” he said. “You know I have.” 

“I’ve—” Steve hesitated. “What’s it like?”

Bucky was suddenly very aware of the heat of Steve’s body against his own, and the feel of bony shoulders under his arm. 

“It’s… nice? I guess?” 

Steve gave him an exasperated look. “Nice, you _guess_?”

“Yeah, I mean. It’s wet. Soft.” 

The thought of Steve’s lips, wet and soft against his own, sent heat curling through him. He shifted uncomfortably and pulled his knees closer to his body to hide the way his cock had started tenting his pants. 

“I’ve… y’know, never…”

“Aw, Steve.” He gave Steve another little shake and pulled him close. “It’ll happen for you. You’ll meet the right dame, and then…” His words trailed off at the sour twist in his gut.

“I was thinking,” Steve said, which were probably the three most dangerous words Steve could utter—the _four_ most dangerous were “You wanna repeat that?”—“maybe I should practice first.”

“Uh…”

Steve bit his lips and slanted him a look. Bucky was going to die right then and there because… because… 

“Would you—” Steve said. He stopped and took a breath. “Could I practice… with you?”

“Uh,” Bucky said again because every brain cell in his head had been blasted clear out of his skull by Steve’s words. 

Steve gave a forced-sounding laugh and hunched down. “Forget it. I was just kidding.” He shifted away, like he was about to get up. 

“Wait!” Bucky tightened his arm around Steve’s shoulders. “Just… gimme a minute.”

Because the stupid punk never handled being nervous well, he folded his arms and frowned at Bucky with a belligerent set to his chin. 

Bucky swallowed past the lump choking up his throat. Steve, ever fearless, had taken the first step. Now, it was his turn. 

“You know I’ll always help you, Steve.” He looked into intent blue eyes. “With _whatever_ you need.”

There was a long silence broken only by the sound of their uneven breaths and Mrs. Foster, one floor up, yelling at her pack of feral kids. 

Then, one corner of Steve’s mouth tipped up. 

“Whatever, huh.”

“Oh yeah.” The relief and exhilaration and hope that fizzed inside him found release in a grin so wide that his cheeks ached. “Whatever,” he said with relish. 

Beefy arms tighten around his waist, snapping him back to the present. 

“Buck,” Steve says, quiet and a little worried. “Where’d you go?”

The image of a cramped, messy room fades away, and he’s back to looking at onscreen-Steve in his ridiculous red, white, and blue pajamas, while actual-Steve rests all one thousand fuck tons of his muscled self on Bucky’s back. 

“I nearly failed my history test because of you.”

There’s a quiet intake of breath, followed by a low, unrepentant chuckle that vibrates through him. “Worth it,” Steve says, as he nuzzles the back of Bucky’s neck.

Anticipation shivers through him. “Hey,” he whispers. “You want a hot lunch? ‘Cause I got a sausage right here with your name on it.”

Steve drops his forehead onto Bucky’s spine. “I hate you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr :) [yetanotherobsessivereader](http://yetanotherobsessivereader.tumblr.com/)


End file.
